(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and process for modifications of a substrate in a work region which is 100×100×100 microns or smaller. A beam of radiation or matter (for instance light, electrons, atoms, and particles) is impinged on the work region to change the surface for instance by etching, welding, machining and fabrication of components in the work region. Preferably an atomic force microscope is used to determine the progress of changes in the work region and in some instances to position objects in the work region using the sensing probe.
(2) Description of the Related Art
One fundamental problem exists in terms of developing nano devices: complexity still remains in manufacturing these devices repeatably and reliably. That is, presently, unlike Integrated Circuit (IC) technology, there is no universally accepted method to make nano devices, even for devices as simple as a carbon nanotube connected between two electrically conductive pads. Consequently, only very simple interconnects and geometries have been reported thus far for nano devices. This is understandable since the fabrication of nano devices usually involves the integration of components based on different materials and fabricated by different processes than are employed by the IC industry.
The traditional batch process used in the IC industry is not able to produce and assemble such components on a nano scale. New manufacturing processes are required that combine both continuous and discrete manufacturing processes and integrate both top-down and bottom up approaches. In essence, the research and development in assembly, batch fabrication, and packaging of nano devices are still in a preliminary stage. Hence, unlike for IC manufacturing, the difficulty in fabricating parametric designs of a particular nano device for extensive tests and measurements is a great concern for nano technologists. Therefore, the development of technology to reliably build nano devices will directly further the evolution of nanoscale devices such as NEMS (Nano Electronic and Mechanical Systems) and nano circuits and sensors, in terms of the throughput and long-term reliability of nano devices.
One of the major challenges in the advancement of nano technology is to develop nanomanufacturing processes that reliably and efficiently produce nano devices and systems. This is the essential step to bring the results of research on nano science to applications. In general, a manufacturing system includes the processes of removing or adding (growing) material, and dividing, joining or assembly of different materials. These are the basic processes in nanomanufacturing.